No es mala idea
by Athena HiwIva
Summary: ¿Kakashi sensei qué es el sexo? Es que unas chicas dicen que si es cierto que me acuesto con Sasuke... SasuNaru
1. Capítulo 1

**No es mala idea...**

**Capítulo 1¡¿Kakashi-sensei qué es el sexo?**

**Summary: **¿Kakashi-sensei qué es el sexo? Es que unas chicas dicen que si es cierto que me acuesto con Sasuke... (SasuNaru)

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del genial Masashi Kishimoto. Nada de lucro.

**Dedicator**: Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi vieja amiga Andrew Merry!Andy, ya se que tu cumple fue hace dos meses (xDD), pero te prometí que lo publicaría algún día! Y ese día llego! (Típico de tu sensei xDD)

Opino que esta historia es algo bofe (simplona). Aún así a mis compinches más cercanos les gusto, espero sea de su agrado.

Dicho y hecho, espero lo disfruten!

**Glosario: **

Dobe- Torpe

Baka- idiota

Usuratonkachi- imbécil (insulto personal de Sasuke hacia Naruto xDD)

* * *

-Kakashi-sensei...- llamó Naruto. El Jounin se detuvo y miró a su alumno. Sasuke iba detrás, Kakashi lo esperó. Sakura se había ido a su casa hacía mucho rato.

-¿Si Naruto?- respondió el sensei.

- Etto... es que yo... yo quería... hacerte... pues- Uzumaki se sonrojó ligeramente -... pues una pregunta...- conforme decía otra palabra, el tono el sonrojo aumentaba.

-¡Termina ya, usuratonkachi!- exclamó Sasuke desesperado.

-...¡Kakashi-sensei!...queriapreguntartealgoqueesel...- el rubio dijo una frase indescifrable y demasiado rápido, además lo último no fue escuchado por nadie, Uzumaki sólo movió los labios.

- ¿El qué?...- Kakashi no comprendía nada.

- Naruto, habla bien, retrasado- exclamó Sasuke.

El rubio se irritó sumamente por eso y gritó tan fuerte que debió haber despertado a medio Konoha.

- ¡ KAKASHI-SENSEI QUE ESEL SE-XOOO!-

Hatake y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos además de sordos.

- Estooo... Naruto ¿Por qué la pregunta?...- cuestionó Kakashi perplejo limpiándose el oído con el dedo meñique, aún resonaba la voz de Naruto. El rubio estaba muy avergonzado e intentaba aguantarle la mirada a su sensei.

- Pues... etto...pues...- Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke desconfiado -... Esque en una ocasión me preguntaron si era cierto que me acostaba con Sasuke. El mencionado Uchiha formó una mueca extraña y se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡QUE RAYOS TE DIJERON!- Sasuke sentía que se lo llevaba la... ¿Qué rayos estaban diciendo de él y Naruto?

Debajo de la máscara Kakashi comenzó a aguantar la risa forzadamente.

- Ejem... ejem... entonces... ejem ¿Qué le dijiste?-

- Pues que en algunas misiones si...-

- ¿¡Pero como se te ocurre decir tales estupideces¡Eso no es cierto¡Gran baka¡Dobe!- Sasuke alcanzó el color rojo que Naruto tenía y estaba más avergonzado e histérico.

- ¿En serio, Naruto? Pues que bien lo hacen porque entonces yo nunca escucho cuando tú y Sasuke tienen sexs- -

-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!- interrumpió Sasuke histérico.

Con una maestría inigualable y una fuerza de voluntad inhumana, Kakashi seguía logrando aguantar la risa.

- Bueno... ejem... y ella que te dijo?-

- Pues... se puso muy mal. Comenzó a vociferar que le habían roto el corazón que alguien tan apuesto y ¡Puaj!... sexy como Sasuke tenía que ser del "otro bando" y no se que otra clase de mamarrachadas sin sentido...-

Naruto fue interrumpido porque a Kakashi se le desenfrenó un curioso ataque de tos. Mas bien era el intento de ahogar sus carcajadas. El Uchiha no tardó en notarlo y... mataría a Kakashi.

- Cof... cof... Si, Naruto... Cof... ¿qué mas te dijo?- se tranquilizó.

- Luego me hizo muchas preguntas raras, como que si Sasuke era bueno en la cama y si la tenía grande-

El moreno se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva. ¿Qué cojones pensaban esas mocosas pervertidas¡O peor¿Qué les contestaría Naruto?

-... Y que le dijiste, Naruto...-

- Sobre lo bueno en la cama... pues supuse que si. Prefiero verlo durmiendo y callado a que se la pase todo el día despierto con su típica actitud yo-soy-superior y molestando... Le contesté que su mejor momento era en la noche, que no se imaginaba cuanto cambiaba y que me gustaba más así, que por mi se quedara así para siempre-

Sasuke estaba rojo, pero no era por vergüenza y apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que su piel y una venita en su sien palpitaba críticamente.

-... ¿Y a la otra?...- Kakashi disfrutaba tanto de eso.

- ¿ Qué si la tenía grande? Ahhh! Claro!... Le dije que era enorme y a Sakura-chan le enloquecía esa parte de su cuerpo y que a mi Sasuke me torturaba con ella... Digo ¿hablaba de la bocaza de Sasuke no?... No estoy seguro porque se emocionó como loca y fue a contarlo a sus amigas-

- Claro, Naruto. Por cierto ¿por qué dijiste que te acostabas con Sasuke en algunas misiones?-

- Ahhh! Pues porque hay veces en que tenemos que compartir la cama y tengo que dormirme con él... eso para mi es acostarte con alguien...- El sensei puso los ojos blanco, que inocente era Naruto-... aunque...- susurró en modo de secreto-... aquí entre nos, ya bien entrada la noche, Sasuke se me pega mucho por detrás, me abraza y siento un bultito entre las nalgas... Yo creo que- -

- ¡NARUTOOO ERES UN #€& AHORA TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UN PERVERSO HOMOSEXUAL... ESTA ME LA PAGAS!- Nunca en su vida Sasuke le había dado tanto miedo. El Uchiha había mostrado hasta su Sharingan y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto como loco. El rubio solo sabía que si Sasuke lo alcanzaba no iba a pasar nada bueno...

* * *

- Naruto, estoy segura de que lo merecías...- Sakura había ido a visitar a su compañero al hospital. Al parecer la noche anterior... Sasuke lo había alcanzado...

- No es cierto, Sakura-chan. Sasuke es un exagerado salvaje.- se quejaba el rubio todo vendado y oliendo a ungüento; sin embargo ya estaba casi recuperado gracias a su gran capacidad de curación.

- No le digas esa clase de cosas a Sasuke-kun!- reprochó la pelirosa -... A propósito, Naruto-. La kunoichi se ruborizó y se afligió.-... En la mañana Ino estaba llorando pórquele habían dicho que tú...-. Tragó saliva con dificultad.-... que tú y Sasuke-kun-. Apretó los ojos.-... Eran... eran...-. Saukra agitó la cabeza con brusquedad. Inoportunamente y en esos segundos, el menor de los Uchiha entró a la habitación.-... ¡QUE TÚ Y SASUKE-KUN ERAN AMANTES!-

- Estooo!...-. El moreno escuchó claramente y los ojos se le desorbitaron .-¡No, no, Sakura-chan, bien sabes que son chismes!-. Esa maldita vena en la sien de Sasuke palpitó instantáneamente.

- Sa-sasuke-kun...- tartamudeó asustada Sakura.- N-no era eso, eso es solo que...- A la pelirosa el Uchiha le impuso mucho miedo.

- ¡NARUTOOO!-

- Esto... ¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!- Y salió por la ventana, huyendo del descarriado Sasuke.

* * *

-¡Tranquilícense, chicos!-. Kakashi había alcanzado a sus alumnos, no sin antes observar divertido de su bizarra pelea.

- Sasuke, no se porque te molesta tanto que te digan que te acuestas con Naruto. Al que le quede el saco que se lo ponga. ¿No?.- El Uchiha estaba que explotaba, iba a responderle a su sensei, pero lo el Jounin no lo pemitió.- Y tú, Naruto. ¿Eres idota o que?. A los doce años todos ya saben como la maguera riega a la flor!-. Uzumaki se enfadó y empezó a patear.

-¡Eso mismo, Kakashi-sensei!- protestó.- Hubo una clase en la Academia en la cual Iruka-sensei nos explicó que los niños tenían una manguera y las chicas un capullo de flor y para que naciera un bebé había que regar el capullo de flor.- Kakashi sudó gotita.

-¡Serás idiota, usuratonkachi!.- exclamó el Uchiha.

- Sasuke, si sabes tanto instruye a Naruto.- señaló el Jounin. El moreno se sonrojó encantadoramente.

- N-no tengo porque hacerlo.- retiró su mirada avergonzado.

- Bueno Naruto, ve y pregunta sobre el sexo a Iruka-sensei.-

- ¡Si!.-

* * *

Unas horas después, Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraron con el rubio.

- ¿Qué tal te fue, Naruto?.- El joven Uzumaki tenía la cara larga y enfadada.

- Que extraño es Iruka-sensei.-

- ¿Y eso por qué, dobe?- cuestionó Sasuke interesado.

- Le pregunté que era el sexo y me miró sorprendido, después se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear y de nuevo me echó todo el rollo de la manguera y la flor; después le dije que seguía sin entender, pero se puso a balbucear sin sentido que siempre debía ser por amor y no se que otra sarta de idioteces. Luego, por si fuera poco, me dijo que esperaba que me hubiera servido esa lección de vida. ¡Iruka-sensei!. No me aclaraste nada, le dije, pero él seguía necio.- Naruto tomó aire.

- Lo peor fue.- continuó.-... Cuando le dije "Esque algunas chicas dicen que me acuesto con Sasuke". Inmediatamente me miró fijamemnte y dijo "Oh, yo sabía que terminarían juntos, pero.¡Naruto! Aún son muy jóvenes para esos asuntos.- Me enojé mucho y al final me largué porque no me aclaró nada y es otro que cree que yo y Sasuke nos besamos.

-¡Usuratonkachi, todo es tu culpa!- se quejó Sasuke sonrojado por enésima vez debido a ese asunto.

- Vale, vale... Tranquilos. Si yo les explicara quedarían con un trauma eterno. Podrían leer mis novelas, pero me iría mal si los descubren. ¡Verán una película educativa juntos!.- resolvió Kakashi.

- No me gusta como suena eso...- desconfió el Uchiha.

- Pero la vas a ver de todas formas. Veamos, mi casa es pequeña, la de Naruto también. Entonces será en la tuya, Sasuke.-

- Pero, pero no po- .-

- ¡Nada de peros!. El viernes a las seis en tu casa...-

- De todos modos nunca llegas a tiempo, Kakashi-sensei...- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a su sensei.

* * *

- ¡Esto es una mierda, Kakashi!.- decía irritado Sasuke con la canción de los "osos aplicados" de fondo. El Jounin estaba muy entretenido leyendo su habitual libro. Naruto estaba muy concentrado en la película.

- Los hombres tenemos el aparato reproductor llamado "pene y testículos".- decía el mentado dibujito, lo más patético era que llevaba panatalón y cuando decían "pene y testículos" el osito se veía dentro del pantalón y exclamaba "Oooh!"

- Las mujeres tienen "la vagina".- Naruto a coro con los ositos:- Ooooh!.-

- ¿Han notado nuevas formas en sus compañeras?- decía el oso.

- ¡Eso!.- exclamaba emocionado Naruto.

- No comprendo, Kakashi.- dijo irritado Sasuke.-... Si Naruto sabe hacer esa ridiculez de la "Técnica Erótica" debo suponer que sabe algo.- el Jounin desvió su ojo del libro.

- Por eso reitero que tú deberías aclarar sus dudas...-.

* * *

Durante los próximos meses Naruto dejó a un lado el tema de la sexualidad y parecía que todo había quedado como una experiencia más. En cuanto a Sasuke...

Argh! Todas sus fans se encargaron de acorralarlo día y noche con tal de regresarlo "al buen camino". El Uchiha solo gruñía y decía que todas las mujeres eran unas abusadoras sexuales y que todo era culpa de Naruto.

Suspiró.¡Ah, ese usuratonkachi!. ¿Por qué todos creían que ese baka y él se traían algo? Aunque después de pensarlo mucho rato... No le desagradaba la idea... Naruto...

-¡Sasuke!.- el aludido lo sorprendió y el Uchiha se sobresaltó.

- Baka, no me asustes de esa forma.-

- Lo siento, pero necesito que vengas conmigo.- Su voz sonaba. ¿suplicante?.

- Ehh...- Sasuke se debilitó un poco sobre eso.- No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo...-

- No te hagas del rogar, baka.- Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la mano. El Uchiha sintió como un calorcillo subía desde esa mano hacía todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Espera, dobe!.- Pero Naruto lo arrastró por toda la villa en esa posición tan comprometedora.

* * *

Hallo Guten Tag!

Ah... seguro eso fue raro para todos ustedes...

En fin, éste fic constara de dos capítulos solamente, debido a mi dificultad (o defecto) de nunca terminar un fic largo.

Ahhh! SasuNaru +-+... Que belleza de pareja! Como la adoro por sobretodo! (Nunca perdonaré a Sasuke -.-)

Ojalá éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado!

_"Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas"_

10/12/06 11:10 p.m


	2. Capítulo 2

**No es mala idea...**

**Capítulo 1¡¿Kakashi-sensei qué es el sexo?**

**Summary: **¿Kakashi-sensei qué es el sexo? Es que unas chicas dicen que si es cierto que me acuesto con Sasuke... (SasuNaru)

**Advertencia:** Éste fic contiene Shone-ai/Yaoi (relación hombre/hombre), en caso de que no sea de tu agrado o seas una persona sensible, te recomiendo NO leerlo Ya están adevertidos NO se quejen después!

**Disclaimer: **Todo el mundo sabe que Naruto no es mío, todo es obra del genial Masashi Kishimoto. Nada de lucro.

**Dedicator**: Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi vieja amiga Andrew Merry!Andy, ya se que tu cumple fue hace dos meses (xDD), pero te prometí que lo publicaría algún día! Y ese día llego! (Típico de tu sensei xDD)

Opino que esta historia es algo bofe (simplona). Aún así a mis compinches más cercanos les gusto, espero sea de su agrado.

Dicho y hecho, espero lo disfruten!

**Glosario: **

Dobe- Torpe

Baka- idiota

Usuratonkachi- imbécil (insulto personal de Sasuke hacia Naruto xDD)

* * *

.-Kakashi-sensei...- llamó Naruto. El Jounin se detuvo y miró a su alumno. Sasuke iba detrás, Kakashi lo esperó. Sakura se había ido a su casa hacía mucho rato.

.-¿Si Naruto?- respondió el sensei.

.- Etto... es que yo... yo quería... hacerte... pues- Uzumaki se sonrojó ligeramente -... pues una pregunta...- conforme decía otra palabra, el tono el sonrojo aumentaba.

.-¡Termina ya, usuratonkachi!- exclamó Sasuke desesperado.

.-...¡Kakashi-sensei!...queriapreguntartealgoqueesel...- el rubio dijo una frase indescifrable y demasiado rápido, además lo último no fue escuchado por nadie, Uzumaki sólo movió los labios.

.- ¿El qué?...- Kakashi no comprendía nada.

.- Naruto, habla bien, retrasado- exclamó Sasuke.

El rubio se irritó sumamente por eso y gritó tan fuerte que debió haber despertado a medio Konoha.

.- ¡ KAKASHI-SENSEI QUE ESEL SE-XOOO!-

Hatake y Sasuke se quedaron perplejos además de sordos.

.- Estooo... Naruto ¿Por qué la pregunta?...- cuestionó Kakashi perplejo limpiándose el oído con el dedo meñique, aún resonaba la voz de Naruto. El rubio estaba muy avergonzado e intentaba aguantarle la mirada a su sensei.

.- Pues... etto...pues...- Naruto tragó saliva y miró a Sasuke desconfiado -... Esque en una ocasión me preguntaron si era cierto que me acostaba con Sasuke. El mencionado Uchiha formó una mueca extraña y se sonrojó violentamente.

.-¡QUE RAYOS TE DIJERON!- Sasuke sentía que se lo llevaba la... ¿Qué rayos estaban diciendo de él y Naruto?

Debajo de la máscara Kakashi comenzó a aguantar la risa forzadamente.

.- Ejem... ejem... entonces... ejem ¿Qué le dijiste?-

.- Pues que en algunas misiones si...-

.- ¿¡Pero como se te ocurre decir tales estupideces¡Eso no es cierto¡Gran baka¡Dobe!- Sasuke alcanzó el color rojo que Naruto tenía y estaba más avergonzado e histérico.

.- ¿En serio, Naruto? Pues que bien lo hacen porque entonces yo nunca escucho cuando tú y Sasuke tienen sexs- -

.-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!- interrumpió Sasuke histérico.

Con una maestría inigualable y una fuerza de voluntad inhumana, Kakashi seguía logrando aguantar la risa.

.- Bueno... ejem... y ella que te dijo?-

.- Pues... se puso muy mal. Comenzó a vociferar que le habían roto el corazón que alguien tan apuesto y ¡Puaj!... sexy como Sasuke tenía que ser del "otro bando" y no se que otra clase de mamarrachadas sin sentido...-

Naruto fue interrumpido porque a Kakashi se le desenfrenó un curioso ataque de tos. Mas bien era el intento de ahogar sus carcajadas. El Uchiha no tardó en notarlo y... mataría a Kakashi.

.- Cof... cof... Si, Naruto... Cof... ¿qué mas te dijo?- se tranquilizó.

.- Luego me hizo muchas preguntas raras, como que si Sasuke era bueno en la cama y si la tenía grande-

El moreno se estaba ahogando con su propia saliva. ¿Qué cojones pensaban esas mocosas pervertidas¡O peor¿Qué les contestaría Naruto?

.-... Y que le dijiste, Naruto...-

.- Sobre lo bueno en la cama... pues supuse que si. Prefiero verlo durmiendo y callado a que se la pase todo el día despierto con su típica actitud yo-soy-superior y molestando... Le contesté que su mejor momento era en la noche, que no se imaginaba cuanto cambiaba y que me gustaba más así, que por mi se quedara así para siempre-

Sasuke estaba rojo, pero no era por vergüenza y apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que su piel y una venita en su sien palpitaba críticamente.

.-... ¿Y a la otra?...- Kakashi disfrutaba tanto de eso.

.- ¿ Qué si la tenía grande? Ahhh! Claro!... Le dije que era enorme y a Sakura-chan le enloquecía esa parte de su cuerpo y que a mi Sasuke me torturaba con ella... Digo ¿hablaba de la bocaza de Sasuke no?... No estoy seguro porque se emocionó como loca y fue a contarlo a sus amigas-

.- Claro, Naruto. Por cierto ¿por qué dijiste que te acostabas con Sasuke en algunas misiones?-

.- Ahhh! Pues porque hay veces en que tenemos que compartir la cama y tengo que dormirme con él... eso para mi es acostarte con alguien...- El sensei puso los ojos blanco, que inocente era Naruto-... aunque...- susurró en modo de secreto-... aquí entre nos, ya bien entrada la noche, Sasuke se me pega mucho por detrás, me abraza y siento un bultito entre las nalgas... Yo creo que- -

.- ¡NARUTOOO ERES UN #€& AHORA TODOS CREEN QUE SOY UN PERVERSO HOMOSEXUAL... ESTA ME LA PAGAS!- Nunca en su vida Sasuke le había dado tanto miedo. El Uchiha había mostrado hasta su Sharingan y comenzó a perseguir a Naruto como loco. El rubio solo sabía que si Sasuke lo alcanzaba no iba a pasar nada bueno...

* * *

.- Naruto, estoy segura de que lo merecías...- Sakura había ido a visitar a su compañero al hospital. Al parecer la noche anterior... Sasuke lo había alcanzado...

.- No es cierto, Sakura-chan. Sasuke es un exagerado salvaje.- se quejaba el rubio todo vendado y oliendo a ungüento; sin embargo ya estaba casi recuperado gracias a su gran capacidad de curación.

.- No le digas esa clase de cosas a Sasuke-kun!- reprochó la pelirosa -... A propósito, Naruto-. La kunoichi se ruborizó y se afligió.-... En la mañana Ino estaba llorando pórquele habían dicho que tú...-. Tragó saliva con dificultad.-... que tú y Sasuke-kun-. Apretó los ojos.-... Eran... eran...-. Saukra agitó la cabeza con brusquedad. Inoportunamente y en esos segundos, el menor de los Uchiha entró a la habitación.-... ¡QUE TÚ Y SASUKE-KUN ERAN AMANTES!-

.- Estooo!...-. El moreno escuchó claramente y los ojos se le desorbitaron .-¡No, no, Sakura-chan, bien sabes que son chismes!-. Esa maldita vena en la sien de Sasuke palpitó instantáneamente.

.- Sa-sasuke-kun...- tartamudeó asustada Sakura.- N-no era eso, eso es solo que...- A la pelirosa el Uchiha le impuso mucho miedo.

.- ¡NARUTOOO!-

.- Esto... ¡Nos vemos, Sakura-chan!- Y salió por la ventana, huyendo del descarriado Sasuke.

* * *

.-¡Tranquilícense, chicos!-. Kakashi había alcanzado a sus alumnos, no sin antes observar divertido de su bizarra pelea.

.- Sasuke, no se porque te molesta tanto que te digan que te acuestas con Naruto. Al que le quede el saco que se lo ponga. ¿No?.- El Uchiha estaba que explotaba, iba a responderle a su sensei, pero lo el Jounin no lo pemitió.- Y tú, Naruto. ¿Eres idota o que?. A los doce años todos ya saben como la maguera riega a la flor!-. Uzumaki se enfadó y empezó a patear.

.-¡Eso mismo, Kakashi-sensei!- protestó.- Hubo una clase en la Academia en la cual Iruka-sensei nos explicó que los niños tenían una manguera y las chicas un capullo de flor y para que naciera un bebé había que regar el capullo de flor.- Kakashi sudó gotita.

.-¡Serás idiota, usuratonkachi!.- exclamó el Uchiha.

.- Sasuke, si sabes tanto instruye a Naruto.- señaló el Jounin. El moreno se sonrojó encantadoramente.

.- N-no tengo porque hacerlo.- retiró su mirada avergonzado.

.- Bueno Naruto, ve y pregunta sobre el sexo a Iruka-sensei.-

.- ¡Si!.-

* * *

Unas horas después, Kakashi y Sasuke se encontraron con el rubio.

.- ¿Qué tal te fue, Naruto?.- El joven Uzumaki tenía la cara larga y enfadada.

.- Que extraño es Iruka-sensei.-

.- ¿Y eso por qué, dobe?- cuestionó Sasuke interesado.

.- Le pregunté que era el sexo y me miró sorprendido, después se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear y de nuevo me echó todo el rollo de la manguera y la flor; después le dije que seguía sin entender, pero se puso a balbucear sin sentido que siempre debía ser por amor y no se que otra sarta de idioteces. Luego, por si fuera poco, me dijo que esperaba que me hubiera servido esa lección de vida. ¡Iruka-sensei!. No me aclaraste nada, le dije, pero él seguía necio.- Naruto tomó aire.

.- Lo peor fue.- continuó.-... Cuando le dije "Esque algunas chicas dicen que me acuesto con Sasuke". Inmediatamente me miró fijamemnte y dijo "Oh, yo sabía que terminarían juntos, pero.¡Naruto! Aún son muy jóvenes para esos asuntos.- Me enojé mucho y al final me largué porque no me aclaró nada y es otro que cree que yo y Sasuke nos besamos.

.-¡Usuratonkachi, todo es tu culpa!- se quejó Sasuke sonrojado por enésima vez debido a ese asunto.

.- Vale, vale... Tranquilos. Si yo les explicara quedarían con un trauma eterno. Podrían leer mis novelas, pero me iría mal si los descubren. ¡Verán una película educativa juntos!.- resolvió Kakashi.

.- No me gusta como suena eso...- desconfió el Uchiha.

.- Pero la vas a ver de todas formas. Veamos, mi casa es pequeña, la de Naruto también. Entonces será en la tuya, Sasuke.-

.- Pero, pero no po- .-

.- ¡Nada de peros!. El viernes a las seis en tu casa...-

.- De todos modos nunca llegas a tiempo, Kakashi-sensei...- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a su sensei.

* * *

.- ¡Esto es una mierda, Kakashi!.- decía irritado Sasuke con la canción de los "osos aplicados" de fondo. El Jounin estaba muy entretenido leyendo su habitual libro. Naruto estaba muy concentrado en la película.

.- Los hombres tenemos el aparato reproductor llamado "pene y testículos".- decía el mentado dibujito, lo más patético era que llevaba panatalón y cuando decían "pene y testículos" el osito se veía dentro del pantalón y exclamaba "Oooh!"

.- Las mujeres tienen "la vagina".- Naruto a coro con los ositos:- Ooooh!.-

.- ¿Han notado nuevas formas en sus compañeras?- decía el oso.

.- ¡Eso!.- exclamaba emocionado Naruto.

.- No comprendo, Kakashi.- dijo irritado Sasuke.-... Si Naruto sabe hacer esa ridiculez de la "Técnica Erótica" debo suponer que sabe algo.- el Jounin desvió su ojo del libro.

.- Por eso reitero que tú deberías aclarar sus dudas...-.

* * *

Durante los próximos meses Naruto dejó a un lado el tema de la sexualidad y parecía que todo había quedado como una experiencia más. En cuanto a Sasuke...

Argh! Todas sus fans se encargaron de acorralarlo día y noche con tal de regresarlo "al buen camino". El Uchiha solo gruñía y decía que todas las mujeres eran unas abusadoras sexuales y que todo era culpa de Naruto.

Suspiró.¡Ah, ese usuratonkachi!. ¿Por qué todos creían que ese baka y él se traían algo? Aunque después de pensarlo mucho rato... No le desagradaba la idea... Naruto...

.-¡Sasuke!.- el aludido lo sorprendió y el Uchiha se sobresaltó.

.- Baka, no me asustes de esa forma.-

.- Lo siento, pero necesito que vengas conmigo.- Su voz sonaba. ¿suplicante?.

.- Ehh...- Sasuke se debilitó un poco sobre eso.- No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo...-

.- No te hagas del rogar, baka.- Naruto tomó a Sasuke de la mano. El Uchiha sintió como un calorcillo subía desde esa mano hacía todo el cuerpo.

.- ¡Espera, dobe!.- Pero Naruto lo arrastró por toda la villa en esa posición tan comprometedora.

* * *

Hallo Guten Tag!

Ah... seguro eso fue raro para todos ustedes...

En fin, éste fic constara de dos capítulos solamente, debido a mi dificultad (o defecto) de nunca terminar un fic largo.

Ahhh! SasuNaru +-+... Que belleza de pareja! Como la adoro por sobretodo! (Nunca perdonaré a Sasuke -.-)

Ojalá éste capítulo haya sido de su agrado!

_"Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas"_

10/12/06 11:10 p.m


End file.
